digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a Digimon who is infamously feared as the "Black Dragon Soldier". He believes in justice and does not approve of the evil acts of others. He was voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japan) and Steven Blum (English). Description As he is the virus counterpart of WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon is just as strong (in fact, when the two fought, it was extremely intense and exactly even, neither side able to gain any real advantage). Like WarGreymon, he is also equipped with the Dramon Destroyers, the gauntlets of which enable BlackWarGreymon to cut though almost anything. Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Botamon * In-Training (Baby II) - Koromon * Rookie (Child) - Agumon * Champion (Adult) - Greymon * Ultimate (Perfect) - MetalGreymon(Virus)/SkullGreymon * Mega (Ultimate) - BlackWarGreymon Attacks * Dragon Crusher: BlackWarGreymon uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against Dramon Group Digimon. * Terra Destroyer (Gaia Force): BlackWarGreymon collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. * Black Tornado: He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. * Ultra Tornado (Black Storm Tornado): He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. * War Blaster: Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. Appearances Digimon Adventure 02 Intent on destroying the DigiDestined once and for all (after the humiliation she was dealt), Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon from 100 Control Spires to perform the task. He managed to easily defeat Paildramon without even trying. But when given the order to finish the job, BlackWarGreymon surprisingly refused to obey Arukenimon and simply flew away. It would turn out that, due to the number of Spires used in his creation, BlackWarGreymon had developed a conscious mind, separating him from his 'mindless' siblings. But it also made BlackWarGreymon confused about his purpose in life, with many questions that needed answers. He would encounter Agumon, who tried to help him. But in the middle of the talk, BlackWarGreymon felt a pain in him and left to find the source, destroying the first Destiny Stone as a result. After seeing Azulongmon when he destroyed his third stone, BlackWarGreymon made it his mission to destroy all the Destiny Stones in order to find and face Azulongmon. The DigiDestined attempted many times to stop him but he also got the best of them. Even when the last stone was protected by the combined might of Paildramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon, BlackWarGreymon managed to take them all out despite the injuries he took. However, when Azulongmon appeared, he explained to BlackWarGreymon that all things had a purpose in life. Thankful for hearing that, BlackWarGreymon left to find his purpose. On December 27th, BlackWarGreymon emerged in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa for disrupting the balance of both the Real World and the Digital World. However, before he could kill the man, WarGreymon intervened and engaged him in battle. The raging battle spread into the nearby city, neither side able to gain the upper hand until the fight was joined by Imperialdramon, who together with WarGreymon defeated BlackWarGreymon in one attack, though he wished he killed him. It took lectures from Wormmon, Agumon and Veemon about the importance of life to convince BlackWarGreymon to enjoy life's pleasures and talk him out of killing Oikawa. BlackWarGreymon showed up when Cody's grandfather tried to talk Oikawa out of his plan. Myotismon momentarily took over Oikawa's body and with the additional power from absorbing one of the Dark Flowers, fired a blast of dark energy, which BlackWarGreymon took for Cody's grandfather, becoming fatally injured as a result. Oikawa fled and BlackWarGreymon realised that Myotismon was controlling Oikawa and was a puppet as well. He used the last of his strength to seal the Highton View Terrace Gate to the Digital World to prevent Myotismon from entering the Digital World. In the process, he found the purpose he had searched for all along and died a hero's death. His sealing of the gate would later cause problems. When Oikawa attempted to open the gate, they were thrown into an odd dimension. In the last episode, all of the original DigiDestined had to trek all the way to their summer camp location as that was the closest gate to the Digital World. Digimon Rumble Arena Black WarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round he will appear and fight, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Black WarGreymon is a hidden fighter whom will appear at random as his rookie form Black Agumon. Digimon World 2 A color swapped BlackWarGreymon appears as one of the Chaos Generals. Digimon Story BlackWarGreymon evolves from MetalGreymon. See also * WarGreymon * WarGreymon X * Gaiomon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category: Virus Digimon Category: Dragon Digimon